<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spanish teacher by syclad</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29537250">Spanish teacher</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/syclad/pseuds/syclad'>syclad</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Haikyuu x reader [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Classroom Sex, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Public Sex, Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:49:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29537250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/syclad/pseuds/syclad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Y/n is very much failing spanish, so his uncle gets her someone to teach her, who happens to be Akaashi Keiji.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Haikyuu x reader [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169954</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Spanish teacher</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>I looked to the paper between my hands, shaking my head as I massaged my temples. How can I be so fucking stupid.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I failed my test of spanish and my teacher was not so happy about it. He called me to stay in after class was done, and to talk seriously to him, and I reluctantly complied to his request. I went over to him when classes was over and he started rambling non stop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You know your mother is going to kill me for being a 'bad teacher', but that's not it missy, starting tomorrow you're going to have one of my students teaching you, I don't want any lecture for tomorrow's dinner". You heard right. That man right here was my mother's brother, my lovely, stupid, uncle. I just rolled my eyes at him as he shouted behind me 'be here tomorrow at 5pm', and with that I dissapeared from his sight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I arrived home while thinking about whatever happened to me in my exam, I studied for so long... but even like that I couldn't pass it, I'm lame. I wondered who would be my teacher, there were so much possibilities.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I shrugged it off and walked to my room, tossing my bag to the floor and throwing myself on top of the bed. I decided to open Instagram and stalk some of my crushes, in them counting Bokuto, Akaashi, Kuroo from nekoma, and it goes on and on and on...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I ended up with my phone in my hand, upset that I wouldn't get to be with any of my crushes. The most realistic one would be Akaashi, since we are on the same class, but I doubt he noticed me, the only thing I do is draw in classes, he is far more popular and pretty than me. But damn, I should be grateful, we talked a lot of times to say the least, since he sat once by my side in Spanish class.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I shook my head, trying to stop myself from giving me hope to be with one guy like that, but it was worth the dream. I got in bed and instantly fell asleep in my soft cushions, hugging my pillow close to me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When I got up I looked at the clock. It red 7:30. I got prepared quickly and rushed to the school, scared that I might  arrive late and lose a class or something like that. When I got there, not one sound was to be heard, and I practically shit myself in my pants. I took out my phone and looked at it in disbelief, staring at the time for at least five minutes. It actually was right now 6:30, perfect. Turns out my mother changed my clock so I got up early, I could already guess.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I sighed in discontent and walked lazily towards the gymnasium, hearing the usual stomping and screeching of the shoes. I looked inside only to see the volleyball team doing their usual morning practice, all sweaty and concentrated in the game. They have nerves of steel to be doing this at fucking 6 am, but call me crazy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before I could turn back, Bokuto looked at my way, smiling brightly when he saw me making the practice stop in a moment. I looked at the team ashamed when Bokuto ran up to me, happiness overflowing. "(Y/n) come and train with uuuus" I looked to the floor and shook my head shyly "Bokuto-senpai, I don't think it's a good idea, I just interrupted your training" "That's bull! Come on!" Without letting me say another thing, he grabbed my arm and pulled me over to him, dragging my body across the gym only to end in the middle of the field. "Sorry..." I muttered to every one of the team, only to watch them shrug and give me a reassuring smile. I could see why everyone like them so much, they're so sweet! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I finally decided to join their practice and they rearranged the whole thing so I could be with them. Right now it was our turn to spike while the others set for us. I was paired with Akaashi, lucky me huh? So I smiled at him only to receive in exchange a sweet smile that could melt anyone's heart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The practice went on well enough, I had a lot of fun with the boys and helped them with their spikes and things. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I walked with them to the showers, lucky me I had with me my shampoo and gel, so I got in one stall far away from theirs and showered with my own thoughts taking control of my mind. Time passed quickly and I turned off the shower when I finished, covering myself with a towel. I got out and saw of any guy was left there, but there were none. I hummed happily, yes, happily, but it got ruined in a few seconds. I didn't have clean clothes. "Fuck!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When I shouted, a head peeked from the door, black hair swaying and deep blue eyes staring at my figure. "Everything alright, (y/n)-san?" I blushed and tightened the towel around my body, trying to avoid the pretty boy's eyes. "Its just, I don't have clean clothes" he suddenly dissapeared making my head tilt, but in half second he appeared again and handed me his shirt with the number 5 splayed on it. "Thanks, Akaashi" I smiled shyly at him and he shook his head, disappearing once again through the door. I put his shirt on and my skirt, his shirt covering it entirely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>○Akaashi's POV○</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh God, I just. I just lent my shirt to that (h/c) beauty, I just can't even. I'm crazy, Bokuto-san is sending his dumb things at me or something. But nonetheless, she is beautiful, I talked to her before, but I didn't think someone could be this cute.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I walked out with an invisible tinted of pink across my cheeks, practically running to classes. Today I had to tutor someone in my Spanish class, could it be this girl? No, she seems clever but who knows. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When I arrived to class it was deserted, so I decided to take my usual spot near the window at the back, it was nice there and peaceful, which seemed practically impossible to do in this high school. People started to come to the class, waving at me or just coming in chatting about anything, nothing out of context. After some more minutes of staring into nothing, the door opened, revealing once again (Y/n), the beauty that was right now wearing my shirt. I won't lie, it was a bit of a turn on, don't judge me, I'm a boy and I have my hormones. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the people around the class saw her some gasped and some went on with their conversations. Her usual group of friends surrounded her and she seemed like she was struggling with dealing with all of their questions, so I finally decided to intervene. "Excuse me, may I borrow (Y/n)-san's attention?" I didn't even give them time to answer, I pulled her by the wrist and dragged her to the sit next to mine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We sat at the seats and I decided to initiate a conversation "you seemed like you needed help, I hope I didn't burden you" she shook her head with a small smile, looking kindly at me. "Thank you very much, I indeed needed help, so thank you so much Aakashi-kun! I owe you" I gave her a small smile and she turned away quickly, but I already got a glimpse of her blush, making my smile widen a little more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We sat silently next to each other, and in the corner of my eye I saw her take out some sort of sketch book. I turned my head a bit to get a better view of it and she gently opened the cover, a beautiful mandala with the date she started drawing in the sketchbook splayed across the beautiful illustration. She passed the pages and a I got a glimpse of the naked upper body of a Male. She stayed on that page for a bit and I studied the drawing, my eyesight falling in the face of the person represented. My eyes widened as I recognized that man. It was me, she had a drawing of me shirtless and sweaty, every detail perfectly into the drawing. I blushed faintly and looked away, I didn't know she was this kind of person, you know, the horny type. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She continued drawing on another page and class started, passing by as slow as possible. When it finally ended, (y/n) stayed in her seat, not moving an inch when the bell rang. It was lunchtime, so I suppose she stayed to eat, but to my surprise she just kept drawing. I sat by her side, glancing on top of her shoulder to look at the drawing, but in this one it was me again, but from the back, and some wings coming out of my back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I tapped her shoulder and she looked at me trying to process what was happening, until a big blush covered her entire features and she shoved her sketchbook to her bag. "Y-yes?" I sighed and pat her head gently "do you realize the bell rang and it's lunchtime?" She just shook her head and sighed loudly "I forgot my lunch at home so" she laughed and I took out my bowl of food and out it in between the two tables, leaving on hers a spare fork I carried just in case that Bokuto forgot his lunch. Her beautiful eyes widened and she looked at me with a glint on her eyes "Arr you sure?" I just offered a smile and nodded, and just like that she dug in the food.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I took that moment to look at her closely up and down taking in her while figure. My shirt was big on her which I find extremely cute, and the little blush she wore only made it worse. Her skirt was almost covered entirely and I looked at her thighs. I was getting kinda horny, so I just kept eating while trying to distract myself from that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a while I looked at her again and saw she had left a bit of crumbles under her lip. I neared my face to hers and licked it clean, getting back to my own work away. I'm not gonna lie, it was just to watch her reaction. She looked at me with a wild blush on her face, her (e/c) eyes widened in surprise. She shook her head and looked away, trying to avoid eye contact.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cute.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After some silence, a comfortable silence, something fell on my shoulder. I looked at the weight and saw it was y/n's head, making me smile slightly. She is such a sleepy being, it's too cute to handle, I wish I could express myself with emotions or words, but my dull tone usually doesn't let me share my feelings. I put my head on top of hers and slowly fell into a deep slumber, hearing her soft snores. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I woke up when the bell rang, my eyes slowly opening as I adjusted to the light. I looked beside me to see y/n sleeping with a little smile on their features. I brushed away a strand of hair that fell on her face, the touch of my warm fingers waking her in the process. She tilted her head to look at me and her head tilted a little bit "Akaashi, am I dreaming? Probably yes but nonetheless you're still pretty". She yawned and went back to sleep, without giving me a chance to answer her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A blush covered my cheeks and I decided to let her rest a bit more since she probably didn't want to interrupt her nap. I stayed still only watching her, admiring her figure and smiling at every little cute thing she did, like mumble in her dreams.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And just like that, the time went by...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>○Y/N POV○</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I woke up because of the feeling of someone shaking me, my hand reaching for theirs to push it away "just five more minutes" I whined and closed my eyes tightly. "Y/n-san it's time to go home, the last be just rang" I blinked a few times and stretched a bit, still not recognizing the voice because of my drowsiness. "Mmm right, thank you nice person"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I heard a laugh and I turned to the voice only to see the prettiest man alive. My eyes widened in realization and I stood up instantly "Aakashi-kun? I-I'm so sorry" I shook my head and inside cursing myself for being so irresponsible and stupid to say such embarrassing things to my crush, how can I be this stupid. "C-can we pretend it didn't happen please" I looked at the floor once again, trying to avoid eye contact, I didn't want to embarrass myself more than I already did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I saw in the corner of my eye how he slowly took steps towards my, stopping just in front of me. His hand reached to my chin, turning it upwards to let our eyes meet. He looked at my eyes, sometimes his own betraying him by redirecting themselves to my lips. My lips parted slightly, no words seemed to pass through my throat as he slowly leaned in, our faces getting closer each second.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Our lips crashed in a simple and short kiss that I corresponded, but he ended it quickly. He separated from me and gave me a slight smile "Te veo ahora preciosa¹". At that, my head tilted and i saw his back disappear through the wooden door. I shook my head, still not believing that just happened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Trying to forget what happened a few moments ago, I checked the hour, only to see I already was running late for my first Spanish lesson. I ran through the hallways, my face still red as my head spinned on and on. When I arrived to the class I slammed the door open quickly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, well, well, if it isn't y/n, arriving soon I see?" I scoffed and took a seat without glancing at my tutor. He checked me up and down and gave a wink, to which I answered with a roll of my perfect e/c eyes. "I want to get over this you moron". My uncle shook his head and turned to the other person "well, this lost case is on you mister". He left the class and slammed the door just like I did. Idiot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Look, I'm sorry you have to stick up with me, just go away if you dont want to stay here, I dont want to waste your time" the person took the seat next to me and took a hold of my cheeks, making me face them. My eyes widened "Akaashi? W-wha, I keep ruining shit". I closed my eyes, my cheeks heating up because of our proximity "Y/n, look at me". His lovely voice was so sweet yet so demanding, I couldn't help but comply to his request.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I opened my eyes, his blue eyes watching my every move. "We can learn Spanish, just in a different way, more funny" I smiled slightly as his eyes traced my figure. His lips went to my ear and he whispered lowly "it's like you're teasing me with that shirt on". I blushed and he broke apart taking my hand and leading me to the large desk. I didn't know this side of Akaashi, but I certainly didn't dislike it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do as I say sweetheart, sit on the table". I nodded and sat on the desk, him between my legs. His lips hovered on mine and he started to speak once again "If you want to say lips, you say, labios" his fingers caressed my lips slowly "if you want to say kiss say beso. And if you want something say, want. Now if you put everything together we have...". I doubted for a bit, not knowing how to spell the things right. His mouth left a trail of kisses to my ear, a moan that I was holding back nearly scaping. "Come on baby, I know you can do it" I bit my lip and just took a guess. "Quiero besarte los labios".</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His smile widened and he seoarated a bit "as you wish my lady". His lips crashed onto mine once again, this time a bit more desperately. Our mouths moved in synch, his hands finding a place on my hips as mine found a way to his shoulders. "Y/n, do you maybe want to leave spanish for another day?"  I separated from the kiss and stared into his eyes, nodding once again to crash our lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We were making up for at least ten minutes, until he suddenly stopped, attaching his lips in my sensible neck. "A-Akaashi~" a moan escaped without my permission, and I could clearly feel his smirk on my skin. "Y/n, I don't want you to moan anyone's name like that other than me, understood?" I nodded, but he bit my neck with a bit of force "clear" "I-I won't".</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This dominant side of him was clearly new to me, but I didn't exactly dislike it, he was sexy, with his low voice, whispering, demanding. I could feel my panties getting wet as he kissed my neck and whispered sweet nothings into the flesh, sending chills down my spine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>○Akaashi 's POV○</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I kept biting and sucking on her neck, leaving a trail of marks down to her clavicle. There I stopped and went to find her lips with my own, and she kissed back without second thought. I rest my hands on her hips, pressing her against my body, a tiny gasp leaving her mouth. I smirked, but before continuing I separated our lips a bit, practically touching. "Do you want to keep going?" I asked, waiting for the permission to be granted, and she nodded. I growled lowly and bit her earlobe "I want you to speak, Y/n" "I want to continue Akaashi". </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My chest burned with desire, pleasure and mostly love. I've loved her since I met her, but holding in my feelings made me explode, watching her hips move as she walked away, MY shirt resting on top if her body, I just couldn't resist it anymore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>○Y/n POV○</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's sir from now on" I gulped loudly at that, his fierce look clashing with my desperate one "okay sir". "Good~". He stripped us, throwing clothes everywhere, but we could care less in this moment. "Are you ready baby?" I melted at his words, the names he called me making me weak on the knees. "Yes sir" I nodded and kissed him, sliding a condom he took out of his pocket on his dick, which was pretty big. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You better be baby, and you better keep quiet, don't want anyone hearing do we?" He smirked and took his cock in his hand, rubbing it over my entrance over and over again, doing circle motions on my clitoris. "S-sir put it I-" his hand covered my mouth before I could finish, and he smirked widely "ah ah ah sweet baby, what did I tell you about noise?". I turned away from him, his hand still on my face while a blush made it's way to my cheeks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without warning, he shoved his dick inside me, a loud gasp leaving my lips as I took it whole, as it slides easily for my previous fluids. "Mhh~" I moaned against his mouth and he smiled, starting to thrust slowly inside, taking way too much time to go all the way in. I squirmed in my place, moving my hips to meet with dick as soon as possible, my desires driving me insane. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon he took off his belt and stopped thrusting me, a loud whine leaving my covered mouth. "Baby, you misbehaved,  now you will be punished. Turn around." I did as he said, and I heard a click, making my curiosity grow a lot. I felt something around my wrists and another click, it seemed he had restrained me. "Ready baby?" Before I could answer to his husky whisper, he started thrusting fast, his dick reaching the end of my womb as muffled moans left my lips, his other hand holding my arms on place. My back arched in pleasure and he kept thrusting fast and hard for some minutes, his pace not slowing down. "God baby you're so fucking good, moan for me" I did as he said, my muffled moans coming as loud as his hand let me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My legs were shaking from his speed and every thrust madd my eyes roll back, the rope thing not leaving me exactly unsatisfied since it felt pretty good, surprisingly. His pace started to slow down as he was about to come and I came all over his dick, a big moan leaving me as I reached my peak. He grunted and bit my shoulder, releasing as his thrusts turned sloppy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"God baby that was amazing" he turned me around and kissed me sweetly, putting his face between my shoulder and neck as we both panted from the excersice. He took out the condom and checked for any holes before throwing it away. His hand left my mouth and I took a deep breath, my heart racing as I gave a real laugh "it indeed was, Akaashi-senpai". I winked jokingly at him and he turned red, his hands working on my tied wrists. "Stooop, we just had sex and you're turning me on". I laughed and he smiled at me. "I didn't expect you to be soo... dominant". He laughed shyly and turned around "well, you had me worked up and I just uh, have a big crush on you" he looked to the floor and i grabbed his chin, turning him to look at me "hey, you're my crush too, wanna go out?". The corner of his mouth turned up and he separated from me after giving me a little peck on the lips. "We just fucked, take a guess baby". </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I turned red and dressed up, taking his hand as soon as we both were ready. I put my lips on his ear whispering sweetly "we should repeat it sometime you know? Akaashi-senpai~" I smirked and let go from his hand, waving good bye as I ran away from him and into my house. I had a feeling this was going to be a pretty interesting relationship. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as I arrived home, I received a message from the one and only Akaashi.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi♡: thanks for everything. You're the only one who I can actually be expressive with. Thank you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I smiled and sent him an audio "it's nothing sweetheart". I pressed the button sent and looked threw myself to bed, I put his shirt in my nose and I kept smelling it. It reminded me of him. And that's how i finally got asleep, dreaming of my new boyfriend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-bonus-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>○Akaashi's POV○</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I walked the next morning to practice with my mobile on my hand, and a silly smile plastered on my face. I walked to the changing rooms to see all my teammates already changing, so I got to it too. When I took out my shirt, all quieted down, which made me turn around, my dull face tilting to show my confused state.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Akaashi, are those love marks?" I turned red at Bokuto's question and looked away, my eyes wandering everywhere else but him. He laughed loudly and jumped, on me, fake crying "you grow so quicklyyyyyyy" he sniffled and I pushed him away from me. "Its not that much Bokuto San". He glared and shakes me back and forth, my head spinning a little because of the speed. "AKAASHI, WHO IS SHE".</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I took his hands away from my shoulders and got dressed as fast as possible to get out of the sea of questions, and I could feel his glare on my back. When I walked to the net, I turned to look at the benches, only to see my h/c girlfriend sitting there with a pencil and sketchbook in hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She waved and I winked at her, flashing her a quick smile. Suddenly, I was on the floor, 7 bodies on top of mine as they all shouted "AKAASHI HAS A GIRLFRIEND". I sighed and tried to escape but to no avail. I looked again at y/n and she smiled my way and I sighed as I watched her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I'm lucky.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>What... was... I... thinking?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>